bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Keizen Omura
Appearance Keizen is tall and gaunt individual. His cheeks are sunken in and his eyes have an almost perpetual tired expression. His skin is pale, and his face is framed by long dark brown hair. He wears a sleeveless shihakusho and captain’s haori that hang loosely on his body. Personality Keizen is regarded as a patient man by his subordinates, who keeps an open door policy for members of his squad to bring their problems to him. Keizen believes that this policy helps the squad work together as a team and helps the less skilled members advance themselves through cooperation. Keizen also personally teaches a kido class at the Shino Academy for beginners. Despite his guant appearence giving him a rather grim demeanor, Keizen is actually quite jovial and relaxed. He will often make jokes at the expense of either his subordinates or himself. WIP Background WIP Powers and Abilitiies Immense Spiritual Power: 'Being a Captain, Keizen Omura boasts incredible spiritual power. Members of his squad claim that being around Captain Omura while he's letting loose is like being caught in a vacuum. That it is impossible to feel their own spiritual energy under the immense pressure of his. '''Kido Master: '''Keizen Omura greatest skill lies in his use of Kido. He is skilled enough to use level 90 kido without an incantation. His barriers are strong enough to withstand an espada class cero. '''Shunpo Expert: '''As a captain, Keizen Omura is well versed in the use of shunpo and often makes use of the skill senka to quickly dispatch opponents. His skill in shunpo is only outclassed by true masters of the art. '''Zanjutsu Expert: '''While prefering to get by through the use of kido, Keizen took great care not to let his skils as a swordsman diminish. Throughout the centuries, Omura has become an expert on high speed sword battles, combining his expertise of shunpo with his expertise of swordplay to become a truely devastating warrior. '''Enhanced Endurance: WIP ' Zanpakuto 'Kamikaze: '(lit. Divine Wind) Sealed Kamikaze appears as a simple katana with a tsuba that spirals out from the hilt and gray wrappings. He wears the sheath for the weapon on his right hip. '''Shikai: '''The release command for Kamikaze is "Sky above, come to my aid to banish my foe to the four corners of the world." Once released Kamikaze's general appearance remains the same, except for hundreds of tiny air currents that rapidly spin around the blade. ''Shikai Special Ability: Kamikaze's primary ability is wind manipulation. With a single swing Keizen can unleash gale force winds capable of knocking several opponents back. Alternatively by using the hundreds of currents spinning around the blade, Keizen is able to enhance the sharpness of his zanpakuto for precision cuts and stabs. '''Bankai: Hakai no Kaminokaze '(lit. Divine Winds of Destruction) Hakai no Kaminokaze loses the steel blade it possessed in shikai and becomes a blade entirely composed of wind. 'Bankai Special Ability: '''With the addition of two wings comprised of thousands of air currents coming from Keizen's back, the captain gains the ability of prolonged flight and further enhances his speed while using shunpo. Keizen also becomes the epicenter for a miniature tornado that is active as long as Keizen is using bankai. The tornado pulls in every foe within range and prevents them from escaping. *'Tatsumaki: (Lit. Tornado) By spinning Hakai no Kaminokaze over his head, Keizen increases the strength of the minature tornado around him while in bankai state. The range and power of the tornado increase dramatically, becoming capable of pulling entire building from the ground. In addition the tornado is filled with millions of razor sharp winds that shred anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the storm. *'Jettosutorīmu: '(Lit. Jetstream) A more focused version of Kamikaze's shikai ability, Jettosutorīmu is used by pointing Hakai no Kaminokaze at a specific target and unleashing a jetstream of wind at that specific target. The jetstream is capable of punching its way though buildings and is strong enough to wear down a pillar of rock to nothing in seconds. *'Saikuron: WIP' *'Hōrō-sha: WIP' Trivia Keizen's bankai is named after the Winds of Destruction group from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Two of his bankai's attacks are named after two of the bosses from said game. Category:Onikage-yoroi